


Nygmobblepot drama

by gotham_ships_and_fics



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ships_and_fics/pseuds/gotham_ships_and_fics
Summary: so I saw this idea and I had to write a Fic for it! so lets go-Ed (the nice version) and Nygma (his dark side) are two completely different people. With Ed head falling head over heals for Lee and Nygma just wanting Oswald back, the two constantly fight for control. After one visit to Arkham Nygma is determined to get his Ex lover back, even if Ed might not want the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Ed looked across the room, staring contemptly at Lee. Her black hair tucked neatly behind her ears. Her two small diamond studs glittering in the light from the window. She stood, legs slightly crossed. Her hands fiddling with some paperwork. His pupils dilated as her head turned to look back at him. “Ed” Lee snapped, Ed jolted out of the trance. “I could really use your help!”Ed stared blankly at her, his brain trying to process everything again. Sighing heavily lee walked up to Ed. “ listen I know after what Oswald did to you your brain hasn’t been working the best, but you could at least try to concentrate,” Ed continued to stare blankly at Lee, he despised himself for being unable to concentrate on anything but Lee’s beautiful face. Sighing, Lee snatched up a newspaper from her desk and chucked it at Ed. The pages crinkled as it slid across the table. “This might peak your interest”. He glanced at the headline.

*** Breaking news! Gotham crime king and former president has been arrested and sent to Arkham! ***

Outraged, Ed grabbed the newspaper and unfolded it so he could read the whole article. “Crime king!” Edward spat “he was weak!” Edward continued reading the article “Well the tables have turned now, that psycho’s locked up in the loony bin and I'm running Gotham’s greatest fight club, and taking over the crime world!”

“Yup,” Lee agreed dryly. Edward glared at her. “Ed, why are you so obsessed with him?”

“You know what he did Lee!”

“EXACTLY!” Ed returned to his confused state. “You complain about what he’s done to you, but you still haven’t sought your revenge!” Ed thought  for awhile. A smirk began to form on his face. He picked up his jacket and bowler hat from the table. “Your absolutely right Lee…” with a swift hand movement he flipped his hat on and swung his jacket over his shoulder. “And I think it’s finally time I pay my old friend a visit,” with those words he strode out. His mind filled with revenge plans. Following suit was Nygma, he to was excited to pay Oswald a visit. But he had a different plan in mind.

Ed sat eagerly at the metal table, awaiting for penguins arrival. A plethora of guards stood around the room. Nygma smiled excitedly as his friend was dragged in by a particularly butch warden. Oswald was forced into his chair, his handcuff was slid under the metal bar on the table and reattached round his nimble, pale, freckled wrist. Oswald's face was stone cold and sullen. “Hello Ed,” He hissed.

Nygma pushes himself past Ed so that he was sitting across from Oswald. “Hello Oswald,” Nygma looked deep into Oswald's crystal blue eyes, almost getting lost in them as he struggled to see past the façade Penguin was putting up. He longed to see the fire inside Oswald again. He remembered that night penguin had tricked him, the passion and determination that could be seen in Oswald's face was breath-taking to Nygma. His green eyes blazed as he thought of that fateful night. But something was diffident in penguin, that fire, that want for power seemed fizzled out. All he was left to look at was the defeated, chagrined shell of his former friend. Ed violently pushed through Nygma, ready to take advantage of his nemesis apparent weakness. “Look at you,” he scoffed. “Trapped in this hell hole, while I run the underworld!” Nygma’s pupils grew as he saw the fire reignite in Oswald's eyes. “I’m president of the crime world!” He laughed “I own Gotham's city greatest fight club!”. Slowly, inch by inch, he was moving closer to Oswald. His Emerald eyes glaring at him. “And your stuck in this place, permeated with worthless lunatics…” his face now only centimetres from Oswald's. “... right where you belong,” Nygma pushes through. He brought his hand up to Oswald's face. Lightly holding Oswald's Jaw. He stared deeper into Penguins eyes. He gazed in awe as the fire in Oswald grew. Edward took Nygma's place, his grip on Oswald's face grew tighter. Oswald winced as his face was slowly crushed. He had never realised Ed’s strength. “I Hold the key to your freedom” Ed gloated.

“No you don’t,” Penguin growled through his clenched teeth.

“Oh but I do! I told you, I now rule the crime world! I could get you out of this place…” Ed released Oswald's face and tipped back in his chair. His arms raised presenting the building around them “... With a click of my fingers,” he laughed. In a few short moment his smile faded and a serious look spread across his face, his voice lowering as Nygma once again took over. “If I wanted to…” his voice dropped again, now to a whisper “... I could get you out now…” Nygma stepped away to see Oswald grab Edwards arm. Ed looked at Oswald in shock as all fire in Os died. Nygma stood looking at Oswald with disappointment. One of the only aspects of Oswald he despised was the grovelling.

Visiting hours were over. Ed watched in glee, and Nygma watched in despair as Penguin was dragged off again by the large, butch man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he decides on paying his old friend a visit Nygma's determined on setting Oswald free, while Ed's still trying to make his dream relationship with Lee a reality.

Ed’s hand brushed past Lee’s. He did not move his hand, instead he continued to stand there. His arms by his side, swaying lightly, his hands slightly touching Lee’s. Lee also stood there not moving, she wasn’t sure why she didn’t move her hand away. She shifted slightly, not moving her arms, as she felt Ed’s hand once again brush hers. Ed noticed her shift, he clenched his hand into a fist and quickly brought his arm behind him. Lee looked at Ed, mad at herself for moving and making it seem like she was uncomfortable. In truth, she liked nygma. She didn’t know what it was about him, his intelligence, his looks, his passion? But there was something about him she was attracted to. She wanted to tell Ed how she felt, but she couldn’t. To her It was obvious he had feelings for Oswald, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Ed was constantly talking about him, obsessing over him. It agitated Lee. The constant conversations about Oswald and The penguin.

Nygma stood behind Ed, embarrassed that Ed was making a fool of them. He pushed Ed out the way and stepped in. He slipped his arm rounds Lee waist, being light and gentle. Lee looked at him and smiled. He lent In close and whispered Into her ear. “We’re breaking him out…” he gave a sly smile, and with a tip of his hat he left. Lee stood their speechless, angry at herself that she thought he was over Oswald. 

  
  


Oswald struggled as he was chucked into his cell. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally away from Jerome.  He knew the consequences of what he did, however compared to the hours of torment he would have had to endure in the Rec room, a few extra sessions of shock therapy felt like a relief to him. He slouched against the wall, and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head between them. He thought of his encounter with Ed. He debated with himself on what Ed’s true intent was. Ed had taunted him, belittled him. Oswald thought about the way Edward had held his face, caress his cheek. He remembered every detail, Ed had seemed sincere. Holding his face and staring deeply into his eyes, Oswald shuddered slightly at the thought, but that caring look turned vicious and that gentle hold had gotten tighter. Oswald felt foolish for not recognising Ed’s malicious intent from the start, and instead hanging onto the old broken dream of Ed ever loving him back. 

Oswald pulled his knees higher, pulling them closer to his chest, he closed his eyes and thought of Ed, that dazzling shine in Ed’s eyes as he stroked Oswalds cheek, and as Ed bragged about being able to set him free. His heart pistoned as he imagined the fateful day Ed would free him, it was a childish dream. The young dainty princess saved by the handsome prince, one Oswald wished was real but knew all too well that any hope of reconciliation had been lost. 

 

Ed sat at his desk, tapping his pen rhythmically on the mahogany wood. A dazed look on his face. He struggled to think of a way to make amends with Lee, since Nygma had messed things up yet again. He tapped his foot, the sound of the soul tapping against the floor in time with the tapping of his pen. The Hypnotic noise pulled him further into the trance, his intense concentration deepening. He looked up, his eyes glancing over the rims of his glasses, as he saw Lee slowly approaching. He dropped the pen and watched momentarily as it rolled across the wood. The rhythmic tapping ended abruptly as he stood up, ready to inform Lee of his newly planned proposal. 

“Lee I feel that I should apologise,” 

“It’s fine Ed,” 

Ed could sense the discomfort and sarcasticness in Lee’s voice. 

“No, it really isn’t. And I also feel that in order to apologise I should do something for you to show how sorry I am,” 

“ Ed, It’s fine. There is no need to do anything,” 

Lee was getting impatient, she wasn’t about to let herself be vulnerable again. 

“I would like to get you dinner,” The question was short, sweet and straight to the point. Not as romantic as he intended however he knew the sentiment was still there. He waited in silence for her response. 

“Well…” Lee wasn’t sure how to reply. Maybe he’s finally let go, he wouldn’t have asked otherwise. And she could tell he wanted to apologise. 

“Yes. I’d love to go to eat dinner with you,” Lee felt a warmth as she saw Edwards face light up. 

“Perfect, I shall pick you up at seven!” 

And once again, as if out of habit, he slung his jacket over his shoulder and with a flick of his hand flipped his hat onto his head as he made his departure to prepare for his date. 

 

Nygma started his own plans. His hand moved round in circles as he finished signing the last few documents. Within a few days Oswald would be free. He smiled dumbly as he gathered up the papers and moved them to the side of the table. He clicked and unclicked his pen periodically, thinking about Oswald. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and leaned back into the chair. He was trying to decide what to get for Oswald, for when they would finally be with each other again. When both of them will ruling over Gotham together again. A bouquet of flowers perhaps? No, too cliché. He flipped through his cognitive list, thinking and dismissing one idea after another. Until, finally, he had thought of something perfect. He swung his feet of the desk and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. He placed his finalised sketch on top of the dossiers. “Now,” he thought, standing up and brushing down his suit. “To plan a date for Lee,” He resented Ed for asking Lee. However, he wasn’t about to let Ed make a fool of them again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> action will be coming in the next chapter! Kudos and comments are definitely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward And nygma both have fun organising a date with Lee

Nygma snickered as he walked out from the flower shop, holding a large bouquet of orange lilies and yellow carnations. He wondered if Lee would be able to decode the message. Along with a box of the cheapest and most hideous chocolates, Nygma hoped Lee Would Understand and take the high road. 

 

There’s was now only a hour left. Ed stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. Nygma stood behind him, scouring at him. 

“ **Your going to wear that!”** He scolded. Adjusting his own tie. 

“Shut it, it’s perfect,” He finished buttoning up his waistcoat before moving into the bathroom. 

“ **Well if you want any chance with her I wouldn’t wear something so… so… Simple!”**

Ed ignored him and reached into his pocket pulling out a small metal tin. Nygma looked at Ed in shock, “ **you’re not taking those coo-coo pills again?”**

“They get you to shut up,” Ed exclaimed dryly. 

“ **They May get rid of me, but that won’t stop you from seeing others,”**

“At Least I can control him!” Ed shouted angrily as he bit into the pill.

 

He arrived at Lees door in only a few short moments. Hearing the knock Lee opened the door. Ed produced the bouquet, he noticed almost instantly at their hidden message. He held his breath hoping Lee would notice. Sadly, however, Lee was intelligent and knew the victorian meanings of orange lilies and  yellow carnations. Rejection and hatred. “Thankyou Ed! Let me go put these in a vase,” she closed the door slightly so Ed couldn’t see her snapp the stalks and throw them into her bin. “Let's go then,” she forced a smile as she led the way to the front of the house. 

 

Although Nygma was now restricted to the back of Ed’s mind and unable to take over it didn’t mean he couldn’t influence Wds actions. Nygma grew bored of listening to Ed’s and Lees conversations and decided he’ll have his own fun. 

Ed finished his filth glass of wine. He felt tipsy, giggling at everything, unable to make sense of his surroundings or what his original intent of the dinner was. Lee sat confused, trying to decipher the nonsensical babbling coming from Ed’s mouth. A large, idiotic, grin grew on Ed’s face as he watched penguin sit next to Lee. 

Nygma whispered to Ed once again. Ed reached across the table to take his sixth glass of wine.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” Lee questioned, taking the glass from Ed’s hand. Ed continued to smile at penguin. Ed could no longer hear Lee, instead he listened to Lees words come through Oswald. 

“Ed are you drunk?” Oswald asked. 

“Noooooooooooo,” Ed rested his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table, staring at Oswald contemply. 

“You’re sooo pretty,” Edward complemented through hiccups. 

“Tha… Thankyou… Ed,” 

 

Lee was growing increasingly confused yet happy. Finally, she thought, Ed’s finally got over Oswald. Of course, the effect was slightly less romantic since it took Ed being Extremely drunk for him to admit it but Lee was happy nonetheless. She dismissed the message of the flowers, that Ed had given her previously, for a mistake. 

“I’m sooooo sorry,” Ed pouted into his meal. 

“For What Ed?” 

“For hurting you,” Ed’s vagueness disoriented Lee. 

“It’s…. it’s ok Ed I forgive you,” 

“Oh Thank You!”  Ed coode. “Wait…” his joy ended suddenly and turned to sadness. “You hurt me to… Are you sorry?” 

“Y...ye...yes?” 

“Oh goodie!” 

Lee couldn’t help but giggle at Ed’s childishness. 

“Your such a cute birb…”

 

Lee guided Ed into the house, practically dragging him. Too tired herself, she decided to deposit him into his office rather than pulling him to his room. In the struggle of shoving Ed onto his loveseat Lee knocked over the stack of papers. 

“What?” Lee examined the papers she had picked up. She flipped through the documents and sketches, discovering Ed’s plan to free Oswald from Arkham and his ‘special’ gift for Oswald. She froze for a second. Standing in the silence and dim light of the desk lamp, clutching the dossiers. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! I'll hopefully be posting the next part soon!! Kudos and comments are definitely appreciated!!


End file.
